Amor além da morte
by Konan . ice - origami
Summary: Itachi e Kisame morrem. Um tempo depois, Sakura tem uma péssima notícia. Faz de tudo para isso se desfazer, para ser feliz de novo. Sasuke/Sakura. Incompleta. Fic BEM melhor que o resumo! Leiam e comentem!CAPITULO 3 ON!
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1 O começo de tudoO início de uma nova vida**_

Oi, gente! Meu nome é Haruno Sakura, tenho 17 anos, e vou contar para vocês um dos melhores tempos da minha vida. Vocês querem saber o que é, não é? Então, eu conto.

Essa história começa no dia em que fomos atrás de Uchiha Itachi, e ele e seu fiel companheiro, Hoshigaki Kisame foram mortos... Lembro-me disso como se tivesse acontecido ontem, mas isso aconteceu há um razoável tempo...

Então, vamos lá!

_**Por pedido de Sasuke-kun e pelo bem de Naruto-kun, a equipe sete foi mandada em busca da Akatsuki, (mais propriamente de Itachi), uma coisa que Eu achei impossível, pois se nem a ANBU estava dando conta disso, a equipe sete não iria dar conta. (Sinceramente, de vez em quando a Tsunade –sama é pirada) Tomara que ela não leia isso Acho que ela estava bêbada. (Inner: Sakura nee-chan, você escreve e depois se arrepende??)**_

_**Mas nós seguimos viagem; ficamos uma semana fora de Konoha, e acabamos chegando na aldeia do Som. **_

_**Quando chegamos lá, adivinha quem nós encontramos? Isso mesmo, quem nós estávamos procurando: Uchiha Itachi e seu caro companheiro Kisame Hoshigaki. Quando eu vi os dois, meu sangue ferveu e já subiu a cabeça. Primeiro por causa do Itachi. Ah, eu não contei a vocês, não é? Eu conhecia a mãe de Sasuke, Uchiha Mykoto e a tia de Sasuke, Uchiha Uruchi. As duas Uchiha e a minha mãe eram melhores amigas. E eu também gostava delas, bastante, e elas me adoravam. Eu era pequena ainda quando elas...**_

_**Ah deixa quieto, depois eu conto. Isto é, se eu me lembrar de contar.**_

_**E segundo por causa do seu caro companheiro, Kisame. Ele matou minhas duas melhores amigas, minhas primas, Kitsuni e Natasha, elas eram irmãs gêmeas. Para mim elas eram como minhas irmãs. E esse infeliz as matou. Sofri tanto por isso. Foi logo depois que Sasuke-kun foi embora e Naruto-kun foi treinar com Jiraiya-sama. Mas elas tiveram uma morte honrosa, afinal, eles morreram protegendo Konoha da Akatsuki. E eu me orgulho das duas. Como eu acho que elas se orgulham de mim. **_

_**Voltando á nossa história. Quando vi os dois deu vontade de mata-los, eu mesma.**_

_**-Bem, Itachi, pelo jeito agora você vai ter trabalho, não é? – disse Kisame, olhando para Itachi.**_

_**-Ah, mas você vai primeiro! – eu não consegui me controlar e acabei indo para cima de Kisame.**_

_**Ele simplesmente se desviou, rindo do meu ataque.**_

_**-Pelo jeito, Kisame, essa luta não é só minha. – Disse Itachi com sarcasmo – Eu vou ficar com o prato principal, pelo menos. – completou olhando para Sasuke. Que continuou olhando para mim. **_

_**-Sorte sua... – disse Kisame com cara de quem está irritado. – Sua pirralha! Você acha que me vence?**_

_**-Sim! Eu te venço, pois sou Haruno Sakura! E vou te derrotar somente com isso! – e eu levantei meu dedo indicador direito**_

_**Kisame riu.**_

_**-Uma pirralha, fraca assim como você vai conseguir me vencer? Ainda só com um dedo? Ou você é pirada demais ou é autoconfiante demais! – Kisame disse isso entre risadas.**_

_**-Tem uma opção 'c', Nenhuma das alternativas pra eu votar? – Gente, como eu estava com a língua afiada aquele dia! (Inner: Sakura, não se acha e continua contando a história. O povo agradece!! E eu também!)**_

_**-Você precisa é crescer mais e treinar mais para poder me derrotar! – Começamos a luta. Ele veio com aquela espada dele e quase me mata. Gente, ele é insuportável, mas uma coisa eu não posso negar, o infeliz luta bem, viu! **_

_**Eu já estava quase com meu limite de chakra e toda machucada, fraca. Enfim, quase perdendo, quando fiz uma coisa. **_

_**Ele deve ter visto que eu também luto bem demais ((cof, cof, Ego)) (Inner:E que é convencida demais??) ((Ah! Cala a boca)) E também já estava quase sem chakra e cansado demais. Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi e Itachi só assistiam tudo. Os três primeiros com os nervos e a preocupação a flor da pele. Claro, tiveram momentos que eles entraram na luta, eu implorei para eles saírem. Afinal, eles nunca deixaram, eu lutar. Agora estava na minha vez de mostrar meu potencial. Não acham??**_

_**Voltando, Com minha força, que não é pouca, e com aquele jutsu para fazer cirurgias, bati com tudo e cortei ao meio a espada de Kisame. Ele olhou para mim com duas caras: A primeira de quem comeu e não gostou. A segunda de medo e preocupação. Fiz de novo o jutsu de cirurgia e voei no pescoço dele! Depois foi no coração, aí na boca do estômago, aí no pulmão. E batia, cortava, (ah! Vocês entenderam) ((Digam que entenderam que eu não quero explicar! ÒÓ)) com toda a minha força. Quando dei por mim, Kisame estava morto, no chão, mortinho. No começo eu não acreditei que eu havia feito aquilo, mas depois, as lutas continuariam, e eu tinha de sair de lá. Kakashi sensei e Naruto-kun me olhavam boquiabertos Sasuke parecia... como posso dizer... aliviado, por alguma coisa.**_

_**Deve ser por eu ter saído viva. Ou porque livrei ele de matar mais um cara chato da Akatsuki.**_

_**-Bem, -Disse Itachi – agora, vejo que está na minha vez, não é. – Ao mesmo tempo em que Itachi ativou o Sharingan, Sasuke fez o mesmo. Aí que a briga começaria. Que a história recomeçaria. E blá-blá-blá...**_

_**Sakura:**_ Ah! Bons e velhos tempos!! Não é bom relembrar?

_**Naruto:**_Ah! Nesse capitulo você ta toda ban-ban-ban, e eu nem um ramen não comi, nem uma fala não tive... (ö), isso é injustiça!!

_Sakura: _Naruto.(ÓÒ) Você não é o personagem que o pessoal escolhe para ler as fics. Eles escolheram eu e o Sasuk... Ei cadê o Sasuke-kun??

_**Sasuke: **_Estou aqui!! ((Apareceu, de repente, numa nuvem de fumaça))

_**Naruto: **_¬¬' Nossa, pegou a mania do Kakashi-sensei, de só chegar atrasado? Eu e a Sakura-chan já estávamos comentando sobre a fic.

_**Sasuke: **_Dobe, cuida da sua vida! oO

_**Naruto: **_Ah! Arigato pela cepada, Teme Baka!! T.T

_**Sakura: **_Meninos, parem de briga, onegai!! Sasuke-kun, o que aconteceu?

_**Sasuke: **_Eu achei que eu vinha com o Kakashi-sensei. Mas ele está em casa. Fazendo o que não me pergunte.

_**Sakura: **_Deve estar paquerando a foto da Rin pela enésima vez. Ei cadê a Amanda-chan, que não chegou até agora.

_**Naruto: **_Não! Outra atrasada não!!

_**Sasuke: **_Será que ela não vem falar da própria...

_**Amanda: **_Yo!! Minna!! Desculpa pelo atraso!!

_**Sakura: **_Não foi nada, Amanda-chan. Nem começamos a falar sobre a fic.

_**Amanda: **_Ué. Onde está o ...

_**Kakashi: ((Aparece com seu inseparável livrinho)) **_Yo!!

_**Amanda: **_Ah! ¬¬' Chegou...

_**Sakura: **_Bem, agora vamos começar, não é, Amanda chan?

_**Amanda: **_Bem, o primeiro capitulo não deve estar muito bom, mas eu prometo melhorar. Ta meio curto, mas nos próximos capítulos eu vou aumentando...

_**Naruto: **_Amanda-chan ((se senta ao lado de Amanda)) Coloca mais falas minhas, onegai. Eu não falo nada praticamente Dattebbayo!!

_**Amanda: **_Calma Naruto, vou colocar falas para todos. E ah, Hinata-chan vai aparecer na fic também, eu conversei com ela e ela aceitou.

_**((Olhos de Naruto brilham))**_

_**Kakashi: **_Bem já que eu não falei nada até agora. Eu fecho, né? Gente, rewiews, onegai!

_**Sasuke: **_Isso. Se vocês gostarem, mandem reviews. Se não gostarem, mandem reviews, mesmo assim.

_**Amanda: **_Arigato, Sasuke-kun.

_**Todos: Já Ne!!**_

_**Bem minna, essa é minha primeira fic com mais de um capítulo!! Onegai comentem!! Eu vou melhorando com o tempo! Essa fic não vai ser muito comprida. Vou tentar postar rápido os outros capítulos. E por enquanto é isso.**_

_**Já Ne!!**_


	2. A morte de Itachi!

Capítulo 2: A morte de Itachi

E a batalha começou. Sasuke atacando Itachi. Itachi atacando Sasuke. Uso de genjutsus, ninjutsus, taijutsus. E até uso de armas eram aceitas, de bom grado. E, lógico, eu, Naruto-kun e Kakashi sensei, meio que, de fora, para ajudar Sasuke na luta.

E a luta continuava, mais fria que nunca. Você podia ver o ódio no olhar dos dois combatentes.

Até que...

Numa hora da batalha, os dois combatentes já tinham usado bastante seu chackra. Naruto foi atingido pelo Mangekyou Sharingan e agora estava bem fraco ((N/A: Noss... o Naruto fraco?? Nunca vi!!)) ((Inner: Cala a boca, Amanda e continua!!)), Kakashi sensei também estava usando seu Sharingan e eu estava bem fraca, por ter lutado com Kisame (E conseqüentemente ganhado).

Mas a briga chegou a um tal ponto, que Itachi conseguiu roubar a pequena katana de Sasuke e já ia ataca-lo com ela. Mas, eu não agüentei ver essa cena e...

Pulei na frente de Sasuke. (Você acha que eu ia deixar ele morrer assim sem fazer nada, só assistindo. Háhahaha...) Itachi não conseguiu parar e fincou a espada bem no meio do meu peito ((N/A: Sem duplo sentido, ok?)). E atravessou-o ((N/A: Igual aquela vez que os três lendarios brigaram entre si e Orochimaru fincou a espada no peito de Tsunade, perto do pescoço... Ah, vocês entenderam!))

Sasuke me olhou com um olhar, meio de preocupação, meio de raiva, acho que era por eu ter entrado na briga.

Eu estava sentindo meu olho pesar. Meu corpo ficar mais pesado. ((N/A: Como eu sou má!!))((Inner: Amanda...!!))((N/A: Já entendi, cala a boca)) Mas resisti. De longe dava pra ouvir Naruto gritando: "Sakura-chan não! Eu nunca vou te perdoar! Seu infeliz!" e etc.

Liberei meu chackra. Tsunade shishou me ensinou isso também. Mas eu não o acumulava na testa. Mas, no meio da cabeça, no meio do couro cabeludo. Liberei e curou-se todos os meus machucados. Mas, como eu tinha acumulado por pouco tempo, não deu para restabelecer a minha energia, pelo contrário, só me deixou mais fraca. Senti meu corpo cair no chão e, um segundo depois, desacordei.

((N/A: Agora quem vai narrar sou eu mesma!))

Sasuke olhou toda a situação e não viu jeito.

-Teme!

Naruto o olhou, a briga tinha, temporariamente, pausado.

-Leve Sakura para Konoha. Kakashi sensei, vá também. Eu continuo essa briga. – Sasuke terminou a frase olhando para Itachi com um olhar carregado de ódio.

-Hai! – responderam Naruto e Kakashi ao mesmo tempo. Eles pegaram o caminho para Konoha. Enquanto isso, a luta tão esperada pelos Uchiha's continuava.

(((Em Konoha)))

-Tsunade obaa-chan!! Tsunade obaa-chan!! – gritava Naruto, entrando pela janela no escritório da Hokage. Carregando uma Sakura totalmente desacordada no colo.

-Sim, Naruto. – Respondeu a Hokage ouvindo o chamando de Naruto.

-Ano san! Olhe isso, obaa-chan!!

Quando Tsunade viu sua pupila inconsciente no colo de Naruto, ela ficou sem reação. Mas logo voltou a si, e a levou rapidamente para o hospital de Konoha.

-O que aconteceu, Naruto? – perguntou Tsunade, fazendo vários exames na sua discípula.

Naruto explicou tudo para a Hokage Lendária. A luta com Kisame e a morte do mesmo. Falou da luta dos Uchiha's, e do detalhe que deixou sua melhor amiga desse jeito.

Tsunade acabou de examina-lá e a colocou num quarto para repouso.

-O que ela tem, Tsunade obaa-chan? – perguntou Naruto, um pouco aflito.

-Por graça, nada, Naruto. Só está muito cansada, está sem chackra, está bem fraca. Mas se ela ficar um tempinho aqui no hospital, pouco tempo, ela vai melhorar. – Tsunade respondeu com alívio. Não queria que nada de ruim acontecesse com sua discípula.

Naruto respirou aliviado, afinal, tratava Sakura como uma irmã, e irmãos não gostariam que nada de ruim acontecesse com seus irmãos, correto?

E do outro lado, a briga continuava. Sasuke atacando Itachi. E Itachi fazia o mesmo com ele. A única diferença é que não tinha ninguém para atrapalhar. Só tinham Sasuke e Itachi. Os dois irmãos Uchiha que escolheram esse dia para se vingarem de tudo o que havia acontecido na vida deles. Pela morte do clã.

((Sakura volta a narrar))

Acordei e já reconheci onde estava. O hospital de Konoha. Mas, como eu vim parar aqui? O que aconteceu? Minha cabeça e meu corpo estão doloridos. Muito doloridos. Acho que não consigo nem me mexer de tanto que dói. Só me lembro da luta. Luta minha e de Kisame. De Itachi e Sasuke. De que Itachi tirou a espada de Sasuke e...

Eu entrei no caminho!

Mas como será que está a luta? Será que já terminou? Como estão todos? Espero que estejam bem! (Como você já deve ter percebido, eu posso estar na beira da morte, mas ainda me preocupo com todos. É, sou uma ninja médica, né. Fazer o que? E sou amiga de todos.)

-Sakura-chan!! – Ouvi Naruto gritar. Oh! Que alivio! Ele está bem!

-Cala a boca, Naruto, você está num hospital! - E Tsunade-shishou vem junto com ele.

-Ohayo, Sakura! Daijobu! ((N/A: Noss... O Kakashi falou mais que "Hai!" ou "Yo!")) - Kakashi-sensei também. Mas onde está Sasuke?

-Oh! Ohayo, Naruto! Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-shishou! – Respondi com a voz fraca. Minha voz refletia o momento que eu estava e do jeito que eu estava.

-Sakura! – Disse Tsunade-shishou contente. (Já falei como Tsunade-sama me trata bem? Ela me trata como uma filha! Ela me adora! E eu também a adoro!) – Como você está? Daijobu?

-Tirando as dores e os problemas, daijobu, Tsunade-sama! – Ela riu. Ela sempre ria quando eu fazia comentários assim!

-Bem, Sakura, já vi que você está bem, tenho que sair. Mas prometo que venho depois. – Disse Kakashi-sensei, com seu inseparável _Icha-Icha Paradise, _nas mãos.

-Hai, Kakashi-sensei. Vou te esperar, hein. – Eu respondi enquanto via Kakashi-sensei saindo com seu livrinho nas mãos, numa nuvem de fumaça.

-Sakura. – falou Tsunade – Você precisa de alguma coisa? 

-Só de descanso, por enquanto, Tsunade-shishou!

-Então, se precisar de alguma coisa, é só mandar me chamar. Ok?

-Ok! Tsunade-sama.

-Então, vou indo. – Tsunade deixou o quarto. E, Naruto, que estava quieto ((N/A: Que milagre!! Naruto quieto!!)) até agora, levantou-se e veio em direção a minha cama.

-Você está bem mesmo, Sakura-chan?

-Estou Naruto – Respondi – porque?

-Nada. É que eu fiquei preocupado, Sakura-chan. Você poderia ter morrido, sabia?

-Sabia, Naruto, mas não consegui resistir.

-Você, definitivamente, é louca, Sakura-chan. – Não resisti e comecei a rir. Naruto, percebendo que eu estava rindo, começou a rir também. Mas logo parei e fiz uma pergunta que não estava querendo me calar.

-Naruto. E a luta. Já terminou?

-Não, Sakura-chan. – disse Naruto triste, abaixando a cabeça. – Quando o teme te viu caída no chão, desmaiada, falou que era para eu e Kakashi sensei trazermos você para Konoha. Ele ainda está na luta.

Fiquei triste e preocupada. Sasuke continuava na luta. Talvez a luta poderia até ter terminado. Se terminou. Quem será que ganhou?

-Sakura-chan. O teme vai ficar bem. Se preocupe com você mesma agora. – Naruto voltou com o jeito alegre dele.

Ouvi alguém batendo na porta. Mandei abrir. Eram Ino. Tenten, Hinata e Temari.

-Yo! Sakura! Daijobu? – Falou Temari

-Yo, minna! Daijobu! – falei alegre. Parece que vendo todos os meus amigos do meu lado, eu não etava mais com toda aquela dor que estava á minutos atrás.

-Fiquei preocupada, Sakura! Quando soube de tudo! – Disse Tenten. Nessa hora, as quatro chegaram mais perto da minha cama. Agora estavam os cinco (as meninas e Naruto) Ao meu lado. Mas eu sentia alguém faltando.

Sasuke-kun...

-Yo, Sakura...-chan... – disse a tímida Hinata para mim. Ah! Talvez ela gaguejou por ter visto Naruto. Essa aí não tem jeito...

-Yo, Hinata! – Hinata me abraçou e eu retribui – Daijobu?

-Daijobu! – disse ela se separando, dando lugar para as outras.

-Ah! Sua louca! Eu fiquei preocupada! – disse Ino, já vindo me abraçar. Ela é bem amiga. Para todas as horas.

-Você fica preocupada comigo, Ino? – Agora, ela já tinha cessado o abraço.

-Fiquei, Testa de marquise!

-Ino-porca-chan! – falei mostrando a língua.

-Sakura! – Tenten, fofa como sempre, veio me abraçar – Fiquei com medo que acontecesse algo com você!

-Ah, obrigada, fofa! – disse Para ela.

Ah! Amigas como elas não se acha em lugar nenhum.

Só as minhas originais, em Konoha!

-Então, você está melhor, Sakura? – disse Temari, ao meu lado.

-Melhorei bastante, Temari. – Temari é outra que eu adoro. Mesmo que ela não demonstre muito. Mas ela gosta e se preocupa com todos.

Principalmente com Shikamaru.

Todos ficaram conversando (Naruto também entrou na conversa). Foi uma conversa rápida. Mas muito boa. Eu melhorei bastante meu humor (Que, acredite, antes estava péssimo!). Elas foram embora. E Naruto também.

Logo depois do almoço...

Alguém bate na porta. Mandei abrir. Dessa vez eram os meninos. Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Sai e Kiba.

-Yo! Sakura-san! – Disse Lee.

-Yo, Lee. Yo, minna! – disse eu contente. – nossa assim vou ficar mal acostumada. Primeiro as meninas. Agora vocês!

-Sim, Sakura – disse Neji – Soubemos que você estava aqui. Quando tivemos um tempo livre nos ajuntamos e viemos para cá.

-Ficamos preocupados com você! – disse Shikamaru, com sua voz, que no lugar de tédio estava alivio. (Gente, eu considero o Shika como um primo. Eu adoro muito ele! E ele também me adora!)

-Como é que você está? Você me deu um susto e tanto. Nunca mais faça isso garota! – disse Kiba chegando mais perto de minha cama e me abraçando. (Eu também adoro o Kiba. Ele é um amor comigo!)

-Desculpa, não consegui me segurar e fiz isso. – Falei e apontei para mim mesma.

-Daijobu, feiosa. – Disse Sai, logo depois deu um sorriso, que eu retribui – Mas temos pouco tempo. Temos que sair logo!

-Nani? – perguntei

-Tsunade-sama não quer que fiquemos muito aqui. – completou Sai

-Ela falou que é pra você descansar – disse Shikamaru – Que problemático.

-Então, já estamos indo. – disse Kiba, me dando mais um abraço ((N/A: Gente, que fofo!! Queria ter um amigo desses!!)) – e se cuida, viu!

-Ok, ok, mais se cuidem vocês também, viu! – eu disse

-Então, até mais, Sakura – terminou Neji. Este abriu a porta e saiu.

-Só viemos ver se você estava bem mesmo – disse Lee – agora que vimos que está... Bem, depois nos vemos de novo!

-Ok, Lee. Já Ne!

-JaNe! Responderam Kiba, Lee e Sai juntos.

E todos os meninos saíram do quarto.

_**Sakura: **_Yo, Amanda-neechan!

_**Amanda: **_Yo, Sakura-chan!

_**Sakura: **_Dessa vez fomos as primeiras a chegar

_**Amanda: **_Como sempre dizem, primeiro as damas!

_**(As duas riram)**_

_**Amanda: **_Mas você sabe onde estão os outros Sakura-neechan?

Sakura: Sei, Naruto está quase saindo do Ichiraku. Sasuke-kun está na casa do Kakashi sensei, esperando ele.

Amanda: E os outros?

Sakura: Estão todos em missões, só vem na próxima!

Amanda: Oh! Ok então!

Naruto: (aparece numa nuvem de fumaça) Yo, minna!

Amanda e Sakura: Yo!

Sasuke: (Aparece numa nuvem de fumaça, junto com Kakashi) Yo!!

Amanda, sakura e Naruto: Yo!

Kakashi: Desculpem pela demora, é que tivemos que resolver umas coisas...

Amanda: Ok, ok, vamos falar sobre a fic?

Sakura: Vou dar meu comentário! Adorei esse capítulo! E, arigatô, Amanda nee-chan, você transformou meu amigos nos melhores do mundo!

Naruto: Me agradeça Sakura! Pelo menos isso!

Sakura: Porque, Naruto?

Naruto: Porque fui eu que te salvei!

Sasuke: Se não fosse por mim, dobe, a sakura ia continuar lá no chão!

Naruto: Valeu pela auto-estima!

Sasuke: De nada!

Amanda: Bem, minna, espero que tenham gostado! Porque eu adorei escrever esse capítulo!

Kakashi: E mandem reviews, com a opinião de vocês sobre esse capítulo e dando opiniões sobre a história!

Amanda: Arigato, Kakashi-sensei!

Sakura: Reviews são o que dão animo para a Amanda nee chan continuar escrevendo.

Amanda: Isso, Sakura!

Naruto: Bem, temos que ir agora, não é?

Sasuke: É.

Kakashi: Então...

Todos: Jane!

Bem, está aí mais um capítulo. Adorei escreve-lo e queria saber de vocês como ficou!

Arigato para quem manda reviews e mais ainda para quem está com toda a paciência para ler minha fic!

Resposta para a Review: (Que só foi uma! T.T Mas espero que aumente!!)

isabelinhaaaaaaaaaa: Eu e minha inner respondemos:

Aqui vai mais um capitulo!!

Espero que goste!!

Bjs e arigato por ler!!


	3. A notícia

_**A péssima noticia. Clã Uchiha extinto?**_

Sakura já havia saído do hospital. Todos ficaram mais aliviados por Sakura ter escapado ilesa dessa. Afinal, a discípula da Hokage é querida por todos em Konoha. Sai, Naruto e Kakashi estavam do lado da Kunoichi em tudo. Tsunade e Shizune também ajudavam a médica-nin que, para elas, era como se fizesse parte da familia. Mas ela estava preocupada com apenas uma pessoa. A única pessoa que habitava em seus sonhos desde a academia.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Como será que ele estaria? Será que estava bem? Será que havia vencido a luta? ((N/A: Pensamentos positivos, né?)) (((Inner: ¬¬' Amanda, continua vai...)))

Sakura passeou por Konoha inteira. Conversou com todos. Foi para a casa onde vivia sua mãe. A Haruno mais velha ficou feliz em ver sua filha bem. Pois perdeu o marido numa missão. (Mais propriamente na guerra contra a Kyuubi) E estava com medo de perder a única filha no mesmo caminho.

A equipe sete se preocupou com Sakura. Kakashi era como um pai para Sakura. Naruto era como um irmão. Sai como um melhor amigo. Tsunade como uma mãe ((N/A: Nada Tsunade/Kakashi. Podem ficar tranqüilos!)) (((Inner: . Se bem que ficaria bonitinho! .))) ((Não pensa besteira)). Shizune como uma irmã mais velha...

Sem falar dos outros amigos. Sakura brincava que havia feito uma nova família com seus amigos. Pois todos eles eram especiais. Como uma família.

Mas sentia algo mais forte por Sasuke.

Algo que aumentava cada dia mais desde a saída da academia.

Passou o dia na casa de Naruto, junto com o time sete. Depois, mais para o fim da tarde, foi para a casa onde morava sozinha. Mais ficava perto do escritório dos Hokages. Qualquer coisa, Tsunade-sama estava perto.

À noite...

Sakura já ia trocar de roupa para ir dormir. Quando...

Alguém bate na porta.

-Quem será a essa hora? É muito tarde. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

Sakura desceu as escadas ((N/A: Casa tipo sobrado, quarto no 1° andar...)) e abriu a porta da frente, viu quem estava lá:

-Sakura nee-chan. – Shizune estava pálida, parecia aflita – Tsunade-sama está te chamando! Agora.

-Acalme-se, Shizune nee-chan. Para que Tsunade-shishou está me chamando? – Sakura fez um gesto para Shizune entrar, mas ela recusou. Sakura começou a ficar nervosa, preocupada, aflita. Tudo isso junto. Afinal, aconteça o que tivesse acontecido. Era bem ruim. Para Shizune ficar assim.

-Não sei, Sakura nee-chan. Só que ela está te chamando urgentemente. Vamos! – Shizune pegou na mão de Sakura e as duas foram para o escritório da Hokage.

No escritório...

-Tsunade-sama, me chamou? – Sakura entrou e percebeu que havia algo errado.

-Kakashi-sensei? Naruto-kun? Sai? Tsunade-sama, o que aconteceu? Estou ficando nervosa. - Sakura, a essa altura, estava no meio da sala. Depois caminhou mais um pouco e apoiou as mãos na mesa onde a Hokage estava sentada.

-Bem – começou a Hokage – vou lhes dar uma noticia, que talvez vai mudar a vida de vocês.

-Fale logo, Tsunade obaa-chan. Estou ficando preocupado, Dattebbayo!!

-Naruto – disse Kakashi – deixe Tsunade terminar!

-Bem. Foram encontrados, hoje, na entrada de Konoha, dois corpos. – um silêncio. A tensão e a aflição se espalharam pela sala. Tsunade continuou:

-Um corpo é de Uchiha Itachi.

"-O outro é de Kisame" – Pensou Sakura – "Afinal, fui eu que matei ele!".

-O outro é de Uchiha Sasuke! – Anunciou Tsunade, aparentemente terminando seu discurso. Sai desfez qualquer sorriso que havia se formado em seu rosto. Kakashi desabou na cadeira mais próxima e deixou uma lágrima cair de seus olhos. Afinal, não conseguiu fazer o Uchiha desistir de sua vingança.

-Não!! – gritou Naruto audivelmente e começou a chorar. Não agüentaria perder aquele que sempre considerara e sempre tratara como um melhor amigo. Até como um irmão.

Mais foi Sakura em quem a noticia doeu mais. A kunoichi perdeu os sentidos. _Seu amor, morto? _Não podia ser. Logo voltou a si. Ia desmaiar. Sentiu seu corpo pesado. Viu Kakashi e Sai a sustentando em pé. Tsunade se prostrou em sua frente.

-Sakura – começou a kunoichi lendária – Eu sei que isso dói. Eu também já senti isso. Mas, tente superar. Por favor.

Sakura não cabia em si. Começou a chorar.

-Onde ele está, Tsunade-sama? Onde? T.T

-No quarto 13. Hospital de Konoha. – Tsunade ficou triste por sua discípula, não gostava de vê-lá assim.

Sakura nem respirava. Saiu correndo para lá. Encontraria seu amor. Nem que fosse pela ultima vez.

Sai e Tsunade saíram correndo atrás dela, com medo que fizesse alguma besteira. Afinal, Sakura perderia o controle de si mesma mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Sakura chegou no hospital. A recepcionista se assustou com o ato da medica-nin, mas decidiu não falar nem perguntar nada.

Sakura entra no quarto e vê dois corpos deitados, em cima de duas camas, dentro daquele quarto. O primeiro corpo era de Itachi, mas o corpo dele ela simplesmente ignorou. Afinal, procurava por Sasuke. Olhou na cama que estava no fundo da sala, próximo da janela. Quem estava na cama estava todo coberto. Sakura se assustou. Era um cobertor térmico. Aqueles que envolvem mortos. Sakura entrou em desespero. Tirou o cobertor e viu Sasuke. Ele estava todo machucado, sangrando. Na hora, Sakura voltou a si e começou a limpar os machucados de seu amado. Limpou todo o sangue e passou uma pomada que ela mesma preparava, que fechava machucados e feridas rapidamente. Os machucados se fecharam pouco. Mas melhorou bastante. Nesta hora, Naruto, Sai, Kakashi e Tsunade entraram pela porta do quarto. Tsunade olhou para o estado do Uchiha e olhou para Sakura com um olhar que dizia: "_Não te disse?"_. Sakura olhou para os três e voltou para o corpo de seu amado, que agora parecia sem vida.

-Vocês podem se retirar? – falou Tsunade, quebrando o silencio entre todos desde que entraram. – Quero ter uma conversa com Sakura.

-Hai! – disseram os três juntos e logo depois saíram. Tsunade virou-se para Sakura e disse:

-Sakura. Você não pode fazer nada.

-Posso sim, Tsunade-sama.

-Você vai fazer o que?

-Eu sei o que vou fazer.

-Tem certeza, Sakura – as duas pareciam chateadas.

-Você confia em mim, Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade ficou um pouco pensativa, respirou fundo e respondeu:

-Sim, Sakura. E sei que você vai fazer, ou tentar, o que é certo.

-Arigatou, por confiar em mim, Tsunade-sama. – disse Sakura, respirando aliviada e dando um abraço forte em Tsunade. Tsunade logo retribuiu. As duas se soltaram.

-Boa-sorte Sakura!

-Arigatou, Tsunade-sama. – Sakura respondeu com um sorriso triste, mas decidido.

-JaNe! – Tsunade abriu a porta e saiu.

-JaNe – respondeu Sakura, olhando sua shishou saindo do quarto.

Sakura olhou decidida para o corpo de Sasuke. Olhou profundamente por muito tempo, depois tocou-o. Descobriu o que queria.

-Claro, ele está envenenado. – disse para si mesma.

Sakura prontamente retirou o veneno de seu corpo e deu-o um antídoto que combatia o resto do veneno que ficara no corpo do nuke-nin. Sakura examinou o antídoto, por muito tempo. E logo respirou aliviada. Havia tirado a tempo.

E Sakura continuou. Curando ferimentos. Retirando veneno. Dando antiditos e drogas para Sasuke. Mas nada acontecia. Até cirurgia chegou a fazer. Fez cirurgias em alguns órgãos internos que estavam, por sorte, pouco danificados. Ficou da noite de um dia até a noite do dia seguinte tratando Sasuke.

Sakura liga tubos de alimentação, limpeza de sangue, soro (para hidratar), nas máquinas e, quando foi ligar na tomada, Tsunade bate a porta e abre. Olha para Sakura tentando transmitir toda a confiança possível.

-É agora ou nunca! – Disse Sakura caminhando até a parede. Ligou a tomada.

Nesta hora...

O coração está batendo! Fraco, mas está batendo! A pressão cai, depois sobe. Não estava tão boa. Mas o que importava? Ele estava vivo! A temperatura corporal dele estava a 35,5°C.

-Como... você... fez... isso... Sakura? – Tsunade estava boquiaberta. Nunca tinha feito nada MUITO grande na medicina. Mas sua aprendiz _trouxe alguém da morte._

Coisa que Tsunade gostaria de ter feito em seu namorado, Dan.

Nesta hora, as duas escutam batidas vindas da porta. Elas mandam abrir. Naruto, Sai e Kakashi entram no quarto e encontram uma Sakura quase desmaiando e sem reação. Primeiro: Por trazer alguém da morte de volta a vida. Segundo: NUNCA, ninguém conseguiu fazer isso. Terceiro: Ver seu amor vivo em cima da cama.

Uma Tsunade boquiaberta por sua discípula ter feito isso. Um milagre para ela.

E um Sasuke em coma, todo incubado, em cima de uma cama. Kakashi caiu na primeira cadeira que encontrou pela frente. Respirou aliviado. Pensou que veria seu aluno que tanto prezava, morto.

Sai abriu um sorriso sincero. Afinal, ver alguém escapar da morte é uma coisa maravilhosa. Ele foi ajudar Kakashi a se recuperar do susto.

Sakura também ia desabar. Afinal, por mais de 24 horas não tinha comido, não tinha bebido nada, só um copo d'água, não tinha dormido. Só estava trabalhando e tratando de Sasuke. E ainda havia acabado de escapar de um susto, estava surpresa. Sabia que ia desabar, desmaiar. Tsunade e Naruto se aprontaram a ajudar Sakura. Quando Sakura perambulou e quase caiu, Naruto a sentou numa cadeira e Tsunade pegou e a fez tomar um copo d'água. Depois a deu um copo de leite, para repor o que não tinha comido. Repor as energias.

-Sakura-chan!! – disse Naruto – parabéns! Você conseguiu trazer o Dobe de volta!!

Quando Sakura havia se recuperado e Kakashi também, Tsunade cortou o silencio que havia se formado.

-Sakura, me diga como você fez aquilo?

-Tsunade-sama – disse Sakura – ele não estava morto. Mas quase. Ele tinha um dos mais fortes venenos no corpo. Aquele que mata a pessoa em 24 horas. Provavelmente foi envenenado na luta contra Itachi. – Sakura respirou fundo e continuou – Só faltavam 5 minutos para o veneno fazer efeito e...

-Matar Sasuke – completou Tsunade – Entendi. Então...

-Você chegou a tempo e retirou o veneno de Sasuke. Antes que desse o efeito. – Completou Kakashi

-Sakura-chan!! – Falou Naruto – Você salvou a vida do Sasuke-dobe!! – Naruto abraçou Sakura.

-Naruto. – disse Kakashi separando Naruto de Sakura – Sakura ainda está fraca. Não fique muito em cima.

-Hai, Kakashi-sensei! – Naruto soltou Sakura e se sentou.

-Bem. Agora que tudo está bem. Temos que decidir quem... – Tsunade não conseguiu terminar

-Eu cuido dele! – disse Sakura decidida, como sempre – Eu, como medica, fico aqui para cuidar dele.

-Tem certeza, Sakura? – Continuou a Hokage. – Você sabe que vai ter que ficar aqui...

-O tempo todo. Sei Tsunade shishou. Mas eu já comecei com isso, terei que terminar. – Falou olhando para a cama onde Sasuke estava deitado.

-Bem, Sakura. Se você quiser qualquer coisa, ou alguma ajuda, é só me chamar.

-Hai, Tsunade-sama!

-Então já vou! Já Ne! – Tsunade abriu a porta e saiu do quarto.

-Bem, Sakura, eu também tenho que ir – disse Kakashi – mas qualquer coisa me chame.

-Hai, Kakashi-sensei. Arigato por ter vindo!

-Boa sorte! JaNe!

-JaNe! – disseram todos.

-Bem, Sakura – começou Sai – Eu e Naruto já vamos. Boa sorte. – Sai deu um sorriso que Sakura retribuiu com a maior sinceridade.

-Arigato!

-JaNe, Sakura-chan – Naruto estava se controlando para não gritar, como usualmente fazia – Boa sorte!

-Arigato, Naruto-kun! – Naruto e Sakura se abraçaram, mas logo depois se soltaram – JaNe!

Todos foram embora e deixaram Sakura sozinha no quarto com Sasuke

"_Que seja o que Kame-sama quiser"_ Pensou Sakura, e se sentou em uma cadeira que estava logo ao seu lado.

_**Amanda bate na porta. Escuta vozes de meninas dentro da sala.**_

_**Sakura:**_ Entra! ((_**Amanda entra**_)) Oh! Amanda nee-chen. Estávamos esperando por você!

_**Amanda vê Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Sakura e Temari dentro da sala**_.

_**Amanda:**_ O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

_**Ino:**_ Amanda nee-chan, você pediu para a gente vir aqui!

_**Tenten –**_ Prometemos que estaríamos aqui para falar desse capitulo!

_**Temari –**_E como promessas são dívidas. Aqui estamos nós!

_**Amanda –**_ Temari, você por aqui!

_**Temari:**_ É, consegui um pouquinho de folga hoje e vim pra cá!

_**Hinata –**_ Yo... Amanda... nee-chan.

_**Amanda –**___Oh! Hinatinha, eu nem te vi aí. ((Hinata estava sentada em cima da cama)) Yo! Daijobu?

_**Hinata –**_ Daijobu!

_**Amanda –**_ Sakura nee-chan, os meninos vem também?

_**Sakura –**_ Bem, eles estão um pouquinho atrasados, mas prometeram que viriam.

_**((Alguém bate a porta))**_

_**Todas:**_ Entre!

_**((Entraram Sasuke, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji e Sai))**_

_**Amanda:**_ Nossa! Entraram civilizadamente! Que milagre!

_**Naruto –**_ Yo, minna!

_**Minna –**_ Yo!

_**Sasuke –**_ Foi o Shikamaru que pediu pra gente entrar assim.

_**Shikamaru –**_ Invadir é muito problemático!

_**(( Enquanto isso, Ino e Tenten estão babando por Sai e Neji, respectivamente. Hinata está mais escondida ainda. Temari só paquera Shikamaru. E Amanda e Sakura estão rindo escondido delas))**_

_**Amanda –**_ Kakashi sensei! Já vamos começar a comentar!

_**Kakashi –**_ Hai! (Entrou nos comentários)

_**Sakura –**_Bem, esse capítulo não me agradou muito! Em partes...

_**Sasuke –**_ É, Sakura, e me agradou bastante também, né?

_**Amanda –**_ Mas, gente, esse capítulo é que vai desenrolar a história, tinha que ser assim! Senão não ia ter graça!

_**Naruto –**_ É, concordo! Eu gostei desse capítulo...

_**Ino –**_ ÒÓ Desfaz essa cara de culpado Naruto.

_**Naruto –**_ ÓÒ, mas não estou com cara de culpado, Ino.

_**Shikamaru –**_Ai, gente que coisa! Parem de discutir e vamos falar sobre a fic!

_**Temari – **_É, vocês mais batem boca que comentam alguma coisa!

_**Todos ((Menos Shikamaru e Temari)) –**_ Hum, estou entendendo! Só protegendo o Shikamaru, não é Temari?

_**Temari –**_ Ah, calem a boca! ((Muito vermelha))

_**Sai –**_ Vamos logo que daqui a pouco teremos que ir!

_**Neji -**_ ¬¬' Parecem um bando de crianças!

_**Tenten –**_ Fica a vontade, adulto!

_**Amanda – **_Voltando ao assunto. A fic!

_**Kakashi –**_ Já que não vão falar mais nada, então vou indo! JaNe!

_**Meninas –**_ Nós também já vamos! JaNe!

_**Meninos –**_ Temos, que ir, gente! JaNe!

_**Sakura –**_ Bem, só ficamos nós! n.n

_**Naruto –**_ É! Uma pergunta minna: Quem vai despedir?

_**Sasuke –**_ Todos nós juntos, Dobe!

_**Sakura –**_ Então...,

_**Todos –**_ JaNe! Minna!

_**Sakura –**___E, Ah! Não se esqueçam das reviews, ok?

_**Naruto –**___É, nós iremos ler uma a uma!

_**Sasuke –**_ Arigato e JaNe!

Bem, Minna. Mais um capítulo aí. Espero que gostem! Mas, eu acho que só eu que estou gostando da minha fic ÓÒ, afinal, não recebi reviews no outro capítulo. Mas espero receber nesse!

Arigato! De coração Para quem mandar reviews ou para quem só está lendo!

Mas eu quero a opinião de vocês, ok? 

Bem, Arigato por tudo e continuem lendo!

JaNe!


End file.
